phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lawrence1997
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the File:Master Udon.jpg page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 03:04, July 8, 2010 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Saw video and picture If you plan to include information about the Saw movies on your user page, please link to YouTube and the pictures rather than uploading them here. They are off-topic and go against the spirit of Phineas and Ferb, which is to be kind to other people and help them. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 00:16, November 15, 2010 (UTC) This is not the Saw wiki This is not the Saw wiki. The Saw wiki is located here. If you want to talk about the Saw films, go there. If you continue to add information about those movies here, you will be blocked from editing for a period of time. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 01:07, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Fan fiction Fan fiction is not allowed on this wiki. If you want to make a fake movie, especially if it is about something violent like the Saw films, you will have to do it somewhere else. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 01:19, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Deleting messages If you do not have any plans to continue with the kinds of edits you made within the past hour, then my messages will have served their purpose and they can remain deleted from your page. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 01:34, November 15, 2010 (UTC)